Querido maninho
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Sasuke acaba de entrar num internato e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que pode acontecer agora?
1. Chapter 1

**Querido Maninho**

**.**

**.**

**Trailer**

.

.

**Um Internato**

_- Como sabem, essa é uma escola interna. -disse uma mulher de cabelos loiros._

**Pessoas Novas**

_- Jura? Nem percebi! -disse a garota irônica._

_- Aleluia! -gritou o garoto loiro se levantando._

**Passados Revelados**

_- Após o acidente, ele se afastou de Hinata-Sama. -diz Neji._

**Uma Surpresa**

_- Você é Sasuke Uchiha?_

_- Sim, por quê?-perguntou indiferente._

_- Maninho, finalmente te achei! -disse o abraçando fortemente._

_- Maninho? Que papo é esse?- disse alterado._

**Muitas Confusões**

_ - Você se meteu com a irmã do cara errado! –disse Sasuke avançando em Sasori._

**Apostas**

_- Quem perder terá que dar um show no terraço. –diz Yuki sorrindo._

_- Apostado!-diz Neji apertando a mão de Yuki._

**Tudo isso e ainda tem que estudar**

_- Questão 29: O paliteiro... –começa Kurenai._

_- Como se escreve isso?-pergunta Kiba_

_-Não tem o palito? Não tem o lugar onde coloca o palito? É o paliteiro. –diz Kurenai como se fosse óbvio._

**Muitas surpresas aguardam esse jovens.**

_Isso aí, minha primeira long-shot, é só o trailler, logo eu volto com outros capítulos._

_Bjs Tomodachis, Ja Ne!_


	2. Novatos, sejam bem vindos!

_**Isso aí pessoal, esse é o primeiro capítulo! Nesse capítulo vão aparecer apenas alguns alunos, o resto vão aparecendo nos demais capítulos. Gomen pela demora, mas eu perdi os capítulos e estava com bloqueio criativo, um bloqueio daqueles! –Apanha-**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de autoria do Tio Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Querido Maninho<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I-** **Novatos, sejam bem vindos à Konoha Elite School.**

Era mais um dia comum em Konoha, uma cidade ao norte de Kyoto, exceto por um pequeno detalhe. Era o primeiro dia de aulas de Konoha Elite School, a única escola da pequena cidade, e melhor em ensino da região. Os jovens estavam bastante animados, e igualmente empolgados, afinal, iam finalmente rever os amigos depois de muito tempo. Os alunos estavam marcando de se encontrarem na casa de algum amigo e irem juntos, já que ninguém gostava de ter que ir sozinho pra escola.

O uniforme feminino da escola era composto por: uma saia de pregas preta ou xadrez, vermelha e preta, que ficava pouco acima do joelho, uma camisa de manga ¾ branca, ou uma camisa de manga comprida, também branca. Um colete preto com o símbolo da escola no lado esquerdo, uma gravata vermelha, e um blazer preto com o símbolo da escola no bolso esquerdo, o símbolo de Konoha e embaixo as letras K. E. S.

O uniforme masculino era formado por uma calça preta, a camisa manga ¾ branca, ou uma camisa de manga comprida, também na cor branca. Um colete preto com o símbolo da escola no bolso esquerdo, a gravata vermelha, e um blazer preto com o símbolo da escola no bolso esquerdo.

Os alunos costumavam usar o uniforme completo apenas nos primeiros dias, mas isso não era o caso desses alunos, que já estavam acostumados. O uso de todo uniforme era obrigatório, exceto o blazer era opcional.

Na mansão Hyuuga, a jovem Hinata havia acabado de sair do banheiro, ela estava usando a saia preta de pregas, a camisa branca de manga ¾ e um all star preto. Seus longos cabelos, num tom azul quase negro, estavam soltos e a franja estava pouco acima dos olhos. Ela penteava os cabelos quando ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. – diz Hinata, então Neji entra.

Neji usava a camisa manga ¾ com os primeiros botões abertos, a gravata folgada, e o colete aberto. Ele calçava um Nike estilo All Star na cor branco com vermelho, e seus cabelos chocolate estavam presos no usual rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

- Precisa de ajuda Hinata-Sama? – Pergunta vendo que ela ainda estava com a gravata na mão.

- Sim, por favor. – Diz dando a gravata ao primo.

- Pronto. – Ele olha a prima de cima a baixo e completa. – Está linda, mas a saia está ficando curta.

- Obrigada Nii-San. – Diz corada. – Quem está lá embaixo?

- Somente o Shino, o Kiba, o Shikamaru, o Chouji e... – Neji hesita – O Naruto está vindo encontrar o Uchiha, e vai parar aqui.

- Eu já superei o que sentia por ele, Nii-San. – Diz ainda corada.

- Vou descer, não demore muito. – Ele sai do quarto.

_x-x-x-x_

Naruto estava saindo de fininho de casa, mas quando abre a porta se depara com Minato encarando-o. Ele dá uma olhada em seu filho de cima a baixo antes de dizer:

- Volte agora para seu quarto, feche essa blusa, arruma essa gravata, penteia esse cabelo, coloca o blazer e desce logo que o café está quase pronto.

- Mas pai eu... – Começa Naruto, sendo interrompido por seu pai.

- Sobe agora, ou vou falar pra sua mãe não fazer ramem por um mês!

- Kuso! – Resmunga subindo para o quarto.

- Sem reclamar, e vê se não demora! – Diz Minato indo para a cozinha.

_x-x-x-x_

- GAARA! – Grita Temari entrando no quarto do irmão, fazendo o ruivo pular da cama assustado. Ele só usava uma regata branca e uma calça azul-marinho.

- Não fui eu! –Diz e sentando novamente na cama e bocejando. – O que foi?

- Onde deixou meu colete? – Pergunta Temari que usava um quimono preto.

- Sei lá, dessa vez não fui eu que peguei. –Ele olha para o relógio. – Droga não vai dar tempo de terminar a bomba que eu ia jogar na aula do Orochimaru! –Ele pega uma toalha e empurra a irmã para fora. – Te encontro daqui a meia hora no carro, não se atrase!

- O atrasado da casa é você! – Ela grita indo até o quarto de Kankurou e socando a porta. – KANKUROU!

- O que você quer? – Diz saindo do quarto usando a calça preta, a camisa de manga comprida branca, com os primeiros botões abertos, o colete da escola aberto, a gravata vermelha folgada. Estava com os cabelos bagunçados, como sempre, e calçava um tênis olympikus branco.

- Sabe onde está o meu colete? – Pergunta irritada. – E você já vai?

- O Gaara deixou naquele seu armário onde tem as roupas que você não usa, acho que há uns dois meses. E eu já vou, pois o Gaara é muito enrolado.

- Obrigada, te vejo na escola!

_x-x-x-x_

- Sasuke vai se atrasar! – Diz Obito

- Já estou saindo. –Diz Sasuke. – Que isso? ITACHI ABRE A PORTA! – Grita Sasuke. – Tio o imbecil do Itachi me trancou no banheiro! – Ele ouve a porta sendo destrancada.

- Anda logo, eu vou te levar. –Diz Obito abrindo a porta.

Sasuke usava a camisa de manga comprida branca com os primeiros botões abertos, o colete por cima aberto, a gravata vermelha folgada e a calça preta. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e calçava um tênis all star preto.

- Não precisa, eu vou a pé com um amigo.

- Que pena que o Sasu-Chan não vai conosco.

- Você me paga Itachi! – Diz correndo atrás do irmão, que já estava na porta pegando a chave do seu carro, um Lamborghini Gallardo V10 preto.

Itachi vestia uma camisa de manga comprida dobrada até os cotovelos, aberta, com uma regata branca por baixo. A gravata vermelha estava no pescoço, o colete estava aberto e ele usava a calça preta. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, e calçava um tênis preto.

- Desculpe maninho, mas não posso me atrasar. – Ele entra no carro e acelera.

Sasuke olha irritado até o carro de o irmão desaparecer. Então ele olha para a mansão em frente a sua, e seus pensamentos tomaram um rumo que não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Já faziam cerca de seis anos que ele e Hinata não falavam mais do que o necessário. Ele balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos e entrou em sua casa novamente.

_x-x-x-x_

- Shikamaru levanta agora desse sofá! – Diz Kiba irritado – Você e o Chouji são muito folgados! – Aponta para o Akimichi que estava comendo salgadinho esparramado numa das poltronas.

Shikamaru usava a camisa de manga curta aberta, uma regata preta por baixo, a gravata vermelha no pescoço, o colete aberto e a calça preta. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, e calçava um all star quadriculado.

Kiba usava a camisa manga ¾ aberta, com uma regata por baixo, e o colete da escola estava aberto. A gravata estava no pescoço, e o colete estava jogado sobre o ombro direito. Usava uma calça jeans rasgada e um tênis surrado, seus cabelos estavam como sempre, curtos e bagunçados.

- Olha quem fala. – Diz Shino encarando o amigo esparramado em outro sofá.

- A Hina-Chan não se importa, ela fala que eu sou quase um morador daqui.

- Isso é por que você vive aqui seu vira-lata! – Diz Neji descendo as escadas.

- Hina-Chan! –Diz Kiba empurrando Neji e dando um abraço de urso na garota. –Senti sua falta!

- Também senti sua falta Kiba-Kun. –Diz retribuindo ao abraço, até que ouve alguém pigarreando.

- Eu também estou aqui Hinata. –Diz Shino.

- Shino-Kun, quanto tempo! –Diz sorrindo para o amante de insetos

Shino usava a calça da escola, a camisa de manga comprida, a gravata vermelha e o colete fechado. Usava óculos escuros, um casaco com capuz e o tênis.

- Larga minha prima rapá! – Diz Neji empurrando Kiba.

- Ciúme é uma coisa muito problemática Neji-San.

- Calado Shikamaru! –Diz Neji irritado.

- Calma Nii-San. –Diz Hinata segurando o braço do primo.

- Humpt. –Diz virando o rosto.

Eles iam recomeçar a discussão quando ouviram a campainha tocando insistentemente. Neji abriu a porta e deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Na sua frente estava Naruto, ou um garoto que lembrava muito o verdadeiro Uzumaki.

- O que deseja senhor?

- Calado Neji. –Diz Naruto entrando na sala.

O loiro usava a calça preta, a camisa de manga comprida branca, a gravata vermelha e o colete e o blazer fechado. Seus cabelos estavam penteados de lado e calçava um tênis preto. Neji o levou até o andar de cima, já que o Uzumaki queria parecer "descente", ele indicou a porta do banheiro no fim do corredor e entrou em seu próprio quarto. Naruto entrou e rapidamente se desarrumou, ficando do modo que estava antes de sair de casa, saiu do banheiro e ficou esperando que Neji saísse do quarto. Olhou ao redor, as portas eram exatamente iguais, o que o fazia diferenciar os quartos eram os nomes em cima das portas. Na sua direita ele leu o nome de Neji, sendo que de um lado estava o quarto de Hinata e o outro era de uma pessoa chamada Hanabi. Ele se deixou levar pela curiosidade e entrou no quarto, cuja porta estava apenas escorada. Seus olhos percorreram todo quarto, até ele ver um pequeno álbum em cima da escrivaninha, com o nome Hikari escrito embaixo.

Naruto pega o álbum e quando vai abrir para ver as fotos, escuta a porta ao lado abrindo. Ele coloca o álbum dentro do blazer e sai do quarto, vendo o olhar irritado de Neji sobre si. Desculpou-se e desceu rapidamente até a sala, pegando a mochila e saindo apressado.

- Vamos andando, não quero me atrasar. – Diz Neji pegando a própria mochila e a da prima.

Eles murmuram qualquer coisa e saem da sala. Lá fora eles vêem Naruto e Sasuke andando em direção a escola, o Uchiha vendo a saída dos outros resolve esperar.

- Bom dia Sasuke. – Diz Shikamaru após um longo bocejo.

- Bom dia. – responde sério e se vira para os Hyuuga's. – Bom dia Neji, Hyuuga-Sama.

- Bom dia Uchiha. –Diz Neji andando. – Vamos lá, eu quero chegar antes da Tsunade começar o discurso dela.

- B-bom dia Uchiha-Sama. – Responde levemente corada.

O resto do percurso foi feito praticamente em silêncio, com exceção de Naruto que soltava seus comentários sem graça com Kiba, e de Sasuke que não evitava irritar o amigo sempre que conseguia.

_x-x-x-x_

- Ei Temi, você viu a minha... – Gaara para de secar os cabelos ao ver a garota sentada com Temari. O ruivo estava usando apenas a calça e uma toalha no pescoço. – Quem é você?

- Essa é Matsuri, uma amiga minha de Tókio. Matsuri, esse é o meu irmão Gaara.

- Prazer senhorita. – Diz com um sorriso de canto.

- Para com isso Gaara! – Diz dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão. – Você deixou sua camisa no quarto do Kankurou.

- Valeu. –Diz saindo, mas não sem antes dar uma piscadela para Matsuri.

- Não liga pra ele Matsuri. – Diz para a garota corada, que só concordou com a cabeça.

Matsuri usava a saia xadrez da escola, a camisa manga comprida, a gravata vermelha e o colete e o blazer fechados. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e calçava um tênis branco. Temari usava a camisa manga ¾, a gravata vermelha, a saia xadrez, o colete e o blazer aberto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em quatro partes, e calçava tênis.

Após um tempo Gaara volta à sala usando a camisa de manga comprida na altura dos cotovelos com os primeiros botões abertos, a gravata folgada, o colete e o blazer abertos. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados, e calçava um tênis.

- Você não vai levar hoje! – Diz Temari se aproximando do irmão.

- Ahn? – Diz Matsuri confusa.

Temari simplesmente puxa o colete e o blazer do irmão, mostrando bombas caseiras.

- _"Nossa, ele me lembra a Yuki-Chan"._ - Pensa Matsuri.

- Vamos indo. –Diz Gaara pegando as chaves de seu carro. – Cadê o Kankurou? Ele não estava no quarto.

- Ele já foi, disse que você é muito enrolado. – Diz Temari pegando a mochila.

- Tudo bem, vamos Matsu-Chan. – Diz Gaara sorrindo de leve.

_x-x-x-x_

Aos poucos a escola foi enchendo, e quando deu oito da manhã o sinal tocou, fazendo com que todos os alunos fossem em direção ao auditório. O mesmo estava organizado por anos, sendo que só estavam os alunos do ensino médio. A diretora Tsunade subiu no palco e foi em direção ao microfone, fazendo todos os alunos se calarem.

- Bom dia alunos, pra quem não sabe, eu sou a diretora Tsunade.

- Não me lembro de alguém ter perguntado algo. – Disse uma aluna, alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem.

Ela tinha uma pele pálida, longos cabelos negros que batiam na cintura, e olhos ônix. Ela usava uma camisa de manga comprida, a gravata vermelha folgada e a saia preta com correntes. Usava um colete aberto e o blazer na cintura.

- Novatos, deveriam manter-se em seu lugar. – Diz Temari, olhando para a garota.

- É melhor pararmos as apresentações por aqui. –Diz Tsunade se irritando.

- Isso aí! Finalmente passei! – Diz um garoto loiro se levantando entusiasmado.

Ele tinha belos olhos azuis, uma pele bronzeada e cabelos num tom loiro-desbotado, sendo que estes eram curtos e levemente bagunçados. Ele era alto e de aparência forte. Usava uma calça preta, a camisa de manga comprida com os primeiros botões abertos, a gravata vermelha folgada e o colete aberto. Estava usando uma jaqueta de couro preta, e tinha nas mãos um psp, assim como um fone que estava conectado nele. Enquanto a diretora controlava a raiva, os demais alunos se seguravam para não rir.

- Continuando, vocês sabem que nós temos o sistema interno para alunos a partir do primeiro ano.

- Caramba, não brinca! Eu nunca ia notar! – Diz a garota novamente.

- Cara, eu amei essa novata. – Diz Kiba.

- Silêncio! –Diz Tsunade fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio. – Nossas regras são muito rígidas! – Ela é interrompida por um ronco. – YOSHUA! – Grita irritada.

- Não fui eu! – Diz o loiro se levantando, tropeçando no cadarço e quase caindo.

- Você e Yuki, me esperem na direção.

- Agora Tsunade-Sama? Mas aqui está tão divertido! – Diz Yuki.

- Se não quiserem uma suspensão no primeiro dia de aula, sugiro que vão logo. – Diz Tsunade com a veia estourando.

- E se eu não... – Ela é interrompida por Itachi tampando sua boca, sendo que o mesmo puxa Yoshua pela jaqueta com a outra mão.

- Não se preocupe Tsunade-Sama, eu os levo. – Diz Itachi.

- Não me arraste Uchiha! Sabe que eu odeio isso! – Diz Yoshua se soltando e começando a andar.

- Eu já aprendi a andar a um bom tempo Ita-Kun. – Diz Yuki sarcástica.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois só sabem dar dor de cabeça. –Diz Itachi suspirando e soltando Yuki.

Tsunade espera até que os três saiam de vista antes de continuar o seu discurso.

- Hoje não haverá aula, vocês também não conhecerão seus professores. – os alunos gritam. – Silêncio. Amanhã tragam suas malas e comecem a se instalar. Os dormitórios ficam no prédio atrás da escola, no térreo ficam os anúncios, a lanchonete e o salão principal. Dormitórios masculinos no primeiro e segundo andar, feminino no terceiro e quarto, provavelmente vocês ficarão dividindo o quarto com alunos de turmas diferentes. Perguntas?

- Tsunade-Sama, eu percebi que já tinham alunos com malas aqui. – Diz uma garota.

- Acontece que tem alunos, como os que eu mandei pra diretoria, que não são de Konoha. Então já se mudaram.

- Já que não temos aula, podemos ir embora? – Pergunta Tenten.

- Sim, mas seria melhor que já pegassem seus horários e os números dos seus quartos. O vice-diretor Jiraya estará entregando na secretaria. Isso é tudo. –Diz descendo do palco indo para a sala dela.

_x-x-x-x_

- Yuki e Yoshua, são novatos, certo? – Pergunta Neji.

- Ninguém em sã consciência falaria daquele modo com a velhota Tsunade. – Diz Gaara.

- Aposto que foi planejado por eles. – Diz Temari. – Vocês viram a Matsuri?

- Ela disse que ia fazer uma coisa. – Diz Sasuke vendo que ninguém sabia. – E ela não disse o que. – Completou quando viu que a Temari ia falar algo.

- Uchiha imbecil. – Diz Temari irritada, saindo a passos largos.

- Uchiha-Sama, não deveria ter falado assim com a Temi-Chan. – Diz Hinata brincando com os indicadores, e com o rosto abaixado.

- Hyuuga-Sama, deveria saber que eu não me importo. – Responde de forma dura sem encará-la.

- Vamos buscar nossos horários. – Diz Neji. – Fique aqui Hinata-Sama, eu busco o seu.

- Tudo bem Nii-San. – Diz pegando a mochila dela e a do primo. – Eu seguro por enquanto.

- Eu vou procurar a Matsu-Chan. – Diz Gaara saindo.

- Mais alguém aí reparou na cara de tarado dele? – Perguntou Tenten. – Um tarado psicopata, só o que faltava.

_x-x-x-x_

- Vocês dois não tem jeito? – Diz Tsunade sentando-se à mesa.

- Quer que eu responda? – Diz Yuki desafiadora.

- Era uma pergunta retórica Yu-Chan. – Diz Yoshua.

- Eu sei Yoshu-Kun, mas vai que ela esperava resposta.

- Mas se era retórica ela não queria resposta. – Diz Yoshua.

- Mas parecia que ela queria resposta. – Diz Yuki.

- CHEGA! – Grita Tsunade com uma veia saltando. – Parem de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui!

- Desculpe, disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou Yuki olhando Tsunade com um olhar perdido e confuso.

- Não, voltem para os seus dormitórios agora! – Diz Tsunade ainda mais irritada que antes.

- Eles não vão receber nenhuma punição? – Itachi se manifesta pela primeira vez, se levantando do sofá no canto da sala.

- Dessa vez não. Mas da próxima eles não escapam.

- Valeu Tsunade-Sama. – Diz Yoshua. – Fui! – O garoto sai correndo da sala.

- Yoshu-Kun, espere por mim! – Diz Yuki correndo, então para na porta. – Ja ne, Ita-Kun, velhota Tsunade. – Ela corre para os dormitórios.

- Velhota? VELHOTA? – A irritada Tsunade se levanta de sua cadeira e atira-a pela janela aberta. – Itachi quando sair peça para que Izumo e Kotetsu peguem minha cadeira.

- Izumo-San não poderá. – Diz um assustado Itachi olhando pela janela.

- Por quê? – Pergunta Tsunade.

- Porque a cadeira o atingiu e ele está inconsciente no chão. – Ele se vira para Tsunade. – Mas por sorte Kotetsu-San escapou por pouco.

- Tanto faz. Ah, se minha cadeira estiver suja de sangue, os mande limparem antes de trazê-la.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir Tsunade-Sama. – Itachi se retira quase correndo. – Quando encontrá-los, eu aviso sobre isso.

- Esses jovens. – Ela anda até sua mesa e pega uma garrafa de sake na última gaveta. – _"Melhor eu andar antes que a Shizune apareça"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E eis que retorna do submundo Hina Yagami. Não se preocupem, não abandonei essa fanfic, ela é uma das minhas favoritas, não faria algo do tipo.<strong>_

_**Não me matem, por favor! – Se esconde esperando um ataque, que não vem. – Não vou precisar nem da arma de choque, nem do taco mana.**_

_**Saku: -Saindo- **__Oks mana, qualquer coisa não me chame._

_**Até o próximo capítulo, ja ne!**_

_**Nem tenho direito de pedir Reviews, mas agradecida caso mandem. ^^**_


End file.
